Inefable
by LDGV
Summary: En un comienzo esos ojos azules le eran motivo de preocupación e intimidación; sin embargo, al avanzar juntos por el mismo sendero, para Gohan ese par de zafiros fueron ganando muchos significados más. Y ahora, al ver como el azul se convertía en gris, Gohan la tomó de la mano dándole las gracias por todo lo que ella representó para él. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Inefable**

– _Ahh y la chica que está a mi lado es Videl…_

Aquella chica de rubios cabellos no imaginaba, ni remotamente, que sus palabras serían las culpables de iniciar algo que, años después, se convertiría en un recuerdo compartido que traería consigo risas cómplices y besos furtivos. Pero por ahora, para Gohan, esa simple presentación pasó a un segundo plano gracias a la mirada de quien precisamente le acababan de presentar.

Ella, sin dejar de mirarlo y sin proponérselo, lo dejó en blanco robándole hasta el más mínimo pensamiento. Y no era para menos, los ojos de Videl le miraban con un inusitado interés que le decía que ella dejaría huella en él. Tomando asiento, Gohan se proponía enfocarse en la clase cuando Ireza, como dijo llamarse, se reclinó hacia él reluciendo su actitud parlanchina.

– _Oye Gohan, cuando escuches esto te vas a sorprender: el papá de mi amiga Videl es nada más y nada menos que el valeroso Mr. Satán…_

– _¡Qué, Mr. Satán!_

Ireza, riéndose, continuó haciendo alarde de la fama de su amiga. Gohan, por su parte, se vio forzado a volver a mirar a Videl aún sin creer que ella fuese la hija de aquel hombre que retó a Cell, ignorando o desconociendo, el poder que ese infernal ser era capaz de desatar. Aunque, lo que volvió petrificar a Gohan no fueron los hechos del pasado, sino, los del presente.

Videl, endureciendo sus retinas todavía más, no se las quitaba de encima como si dentro de su cabeza ella estuviera uniendo varias piezas de un rompecabezas que, abruptamente, su ingenio consiguió unir haciéndola interrumpir a Ireza. Y justo en ese momento, sin que ninguno lo planeara, se forjó el primer eslabón de una larga cadena que los envolvería para jamás soltarlos.

– _¿Tú eras el joven que estaba cuando asaltaron el banco esta mañana, no es verdad?_

– _Así es…_

Pero más allá de la increíble historia de un individuo con poderes sobrehumanos y bañado en un destello dorado, fueron nuevamente las pupilas de Videl quienes iban perforando, más y más, en la fachada que Gohan se esforzaba por construir a su alrededor. Aún así, más adelante en el futuro, Gohan le agradecería al cielo por aquella curiosidad que ella le profesaba.

Curiosidad que, en un inicio, no era para nada grata. Y esto se podía demostrar con una aplastante contundencia por medio de la silenciosa y tensa calma que, asfixiantemente, se propagó entre ellos dos durante el transcurso de las lecciones. Gohan, dándole vistazos esporádicos, siempre se topaba de frente con el penetrante semblante de Videl que le veía con dureza.

¿Por qué esa jovencita que apenas conocía le observaba con tanto recelo?

No teniendo la respuesta a tal pregunta, Gohan no tuvo más remedio que guardar su distancia confiando en que pronto se adaptaría por completo a ese entorno juvenil. No obstante, para su desventura, Gohan acabó sumergiéndose en una rutina que se volvería recurrente en las próximas semanas: huir, literalmente, de Videl.

Sin ser necesario voltearse hacia atrás para mirar, él sentía su inconfundible ki acercándose más y más mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse oculta. Por ello, sus pasos fueron acelerándose gradualmente esperando que eso la persuadiera de detenerse. Aún así, ella era un hueso duro de roer y pese a su intento, Videl le imitó apresurando su andar no queriendo perderlo de vista.

Pensando rápido, Gohan giró veloz en una esquina desapareciendo, momentáneamente, de la estricta vigilancia que Videl tenía sobre él. Apretando la marcha, Videl viró en la misma dirección que Gohan deteniéndose en seco quedándose boquiabierta al notar como, mágicamente, Gohan se había esfumado en el aire sin dejar el más insignificante rastro.

Con esa huida al mejor estilo de un mago, Gohan esperaba que Videl desistiera de continuar comportándose con tanta desconfianza. Lamentablemente para él, su pequeño truco de saltar al techo de un edificio cercano para simular su desaparición, sólo provocó en Videl el efecto contrario al esperado. Desatando en ella un hambre insaciable de explicaciones.

Acostado en su cama y preparándose para dormir, Gohan no conseguía olvidarse de aquella jovencita de largas coletas oscuras preguntándose a sí mismo si el disfraz que Bulma construyó para él le ayudaría a eludir sus vigilantes ojos. Y al pensar en ellos, Gohan tuvo que admitir que éstos brillaban con un azul tan intenso que rivalizaban con el mismísimo firmamento.

Y entretanto Gohan evocaba aquel par de zafiros sin vaticinar la importancia que tendrían para él un inevitable porvenir, los propios iban cerrándose víctimas del cansancio luego de un pesado día. Con la llegada del amanecer y la salida del sol, Gohan presenciaría como la visión de Videl evolucionaría comenzando con su natural rudeza para irse ablandando con el pasar del tiempo.

Esos ojos no eran comunes.

Esos ojos no dejaban de vigilar.

Esos ojos no eran fáciles de engañar.

– _¡Pero qué es lo que piensas Videl, es como si estuvieras persiguiendo a algún ladrón!_

Las ingenuas aspiraciones de Gohan, desplomándose sin salvación, se vinieron abajo al ver como su colorido disfraz únicamente empeoró la situación. Haberse bautizado como el Gran Saiyaman incrementó, aún más, las inclementes sospechas de Videl quien le perseguía entre las nubes a la máxima velocidad de su aeronave, empecinada en cazarlo y revelar su identidad.

No importaba cuántas piruetas o giros intrincados realizara, Videl, con una pericia impoluta, presumía sus grandes habilidades como piloto pisándole los talones a pocos metros. Si bien a Gohan esto lo demoraba para llegar a la escuela, él no ocultaba que en lo más hondo de su ser se divertía muchísimo escapando de ella viéndola fruncir el ceño y agitando los puños con furia.

– _¡Esta vez descubriré quién eres, no te volverás a escapar!_

Dichas escenas de persecución ya llevaban casi un mes desde que comenzaron, y a pesar de fracasar, Videl no se rendía hundiendo el acelerador hasta el fondo con tal de atraparlo. Y a Gohan, graciosamente, le parecía muy similar la conducta de Videl con la de su madre. Ambas eran tercas y malhumoradas si lo deseaban; además, por supuesto, de ser valientes al extremo.

Pero Videl iba más allá de sólo ser valiente, sobrepasando los límites de lo habitual para cualquier otra chica de su edad. Luchar con ladrones así lo ejemplificaba, y Gohan, en su interior, se llenó de mucha admiración por ella. Sin embargo, también cayó ante la preocupación de que saliese lastimada. Por muy buena que fuera luchando, Videl era un ser humano totalmente normal.

Poseía limitaciones, ciertamente, aunque Videl nunca se amedrentó por ellas. Y fue justo allí, al verla propinarles duras palizas a los criminales, que Gohan contempló otra tonalidad en su mirada. Disponiéndose a pelear, aquel azul en sus ojos se volvía de acero sólido dibujando un rostro tan intimidante que, en cierta forma, le recordaba a Vegeta por su confianza y temple al combatir.

– _Ya se me hizo muy tarde, se acabó el juego por hoy…_

Saliendo disparado como un cohete, Gohan, disfrazado como el Gran Saiyaman, dejó rezagada a Videl quien nuevamente vio frustrados sus esfuerzos por capturarlo. Varios minutos después, sumamente retrasada y agitada por correr, Videl se presentó en el salón de clases excusándose con el maestro, el cual, le perdonó su demora invitándola a tomar su acostumbrado lugar.

Obedeciéndolo, Videl se sentó en su silla no sin antes darle otro vistazo inquisidor a un nervioso Gohan quien le respondió dándole una boba sonrisa. Y al mirarla, Gohan, refleja o casualmente, hizo algo que jamás había hecho ni en sueños: admirar su belleza. Aquello otros chicos lo hacían a menudo, pero para él esa fue la primera vez que notaba lo bella que podía ser una mujer.

Más que sólo una bellísima cara, Gohan se quedó mirando su largo y oscuro cabello halagando mentalmente lo brillante y suave que lucía. Deslizándose por sus coletas, Gohan se detuvo en su bamboleante abdomen que se ensanchaba rítmicamente al respirar a raíz de la prisa por llegar tarde. Sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, un avergonzado Gohan miró al suelo en un parpadeo.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

¿Acaso algo andaba mal con su cabeza?

¿Por qué tan repentinamente la encontraba atractiva?

Pese a los lógicos cuestionamientos, Gohan se volteó sutilmente apreciando sus botas verdes ascendiendo con cautela temiendo ser descubierto. Deteniéndose en el acto, Gohan se enfocó en aquel par de piernas cruzadas, las cuales, exhibían unos tonificados muslos que se negaban a ser cubiertos por aquel pantaloncillo corto que Videl solía vestir a diario.

– _¿Se te perdió algo, Gohan?_

– _¡Qué!_

Aterrado y muerto de vergüenza, Gohan casi se cae al piso al reaccionar ante la voz de Videl robándose su atención. Como efecto colateral, su asiento al caer generó un sonoro ruido que alertó a los demás presentes en el aula, haciendo que cada uno de sus compañeros y su profesor le mirasen fijamente sacando a relucir su faceta más apenada.

– _¿Sucede algo, joven Gohan?_

– _No, no profesor, discúlpeme_ –escuchando las risas de todos, Gohan levantó su silla sentándose veloz para ocultarse detrás de su libro de texto– _sólo perdí el equilibrio, perdone la interrupción._

Poco le interesaron las carcajadas que llenaron el ambiente, meramente le importó la expresión seria que Videl le ofrecía al verle. Lo quisiese o no, ese fue el comienzo de un nuevo tipo de miradas entre ambos. Miradas que, progresivamente, irían haciéndose más osadas y que los llevarían, irremediablemente, a cambiar de manera radical lo que pensaban uno del otro.

Y esto se vería reflejado, precisamente en unas horas, cuando al fin Videl tendría la oportunidad de pelear contra el Gran Saiyaman al pensar que éste robaba un bebé dinosaurio de un circo. Allí, al esquivar sus puñetazos y patadas, Gohan volvía a maravillarse por la destreza y agilidad que Videl empleaba deseosa de derrotarlo quitándole, finalmente, el casco que protegía su faz.

– _¡Si piensas que soy débil sólo por ser mujer estás muy equivocado!_ –Sin detener su ofensiva, Videl se frustraba al ver que sus ataques eran esquivados con facilidad por el héroe.

– _Yo no pienso que sea débil, señorita Videl_ –entrelazando sus manos, Gohan logró inmovilizarla frenando sus arremetidas– _por favor, le pido que se detenga y me permita explicarle lo que pasa…_

– _¡Ya cierra la boca!_ –reacia a escucharlo, Videl no era capaz de liberarse de su agarre– _no dejaré que intentes engañarme ni que te escapes, cobarde…_

– _Usted no entiende…_

– _¡Claro que entiendo!_

Saltando sobre uno de sus pies, Videl obtuvo el impulso suficiente como para dispararle un potente puntapié que lo obligó a soltarla, rompiendo así la sujeción que mantenía sobre ella. Encarándolo, Videl le obsequió una mueca arrogante retomando su postura de combate. Y como si se fuese una broma del destino en su contra, Gohan no pudo dejar de observarla otra vez.

Esa era la segunda ocasión en que se perdía admirando lo hermosa que se veía, provocando, consecuentemente, que un enorme sonrojo se adueñara de él. No obstante, afortunadamente para Gohan, su máscara le permitió ocultarlo de ella. Videl, entretanto, arqueó una ceja y apretó los dientes sintiendo la atrevida contemplación el Gran Saiyaman hacia su figura.

– _¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ –Enrojecida por la rabia, Videl le gritó– _¿por qué te me quedas mirando?_

– _¿Pero qué dice, señorita Videl?_

Pese a estar cubierto por su visera, Gohan pestañeó más apenado aún al ser sorprendido curioseando más de lo debido. Soltando una risa nerviosa, el hermano mayor de Goten buscaba qué decir cuando, rescatándolo de ese embrollo, el diminuto dinosaurio empezó a llorar ganándose el interés de Videl quien se olvidó de lo sucedido.

Instantes luego y como Gohan lo temía, los padres del pequeño reptil se presentaron en la ciudad a recuperar a su extraviado hijo. Aún así, las cosas dieron un vuelco inesperado cuando uno de éstos reaccionó agresivamente a los disparos de la policía, causando que una de las bestias se abalanzara contra una petrificada Videl que ni siquiera trató de protegerse.

– _¡Alto!_

Obligado a intervenir, Gohan lo detuvo con un certero derechazo que lo tumbó al suelo. Videl, recuperando la movilidad, se mantuvo enmudecida asimilando lo cerca que estuvo de morir ante tal embestida. Sabiendo que era el momento perfecto para marcharse, Gohan cargó en su espalda al noqueado animal no sin antes despedirse de Videl.

Aunque ella, adelantándosele, lo tomó por sorpresa.

– _Gracias, Gran Saiyaman…_

Desde que comenzó con su fase de superhéroe Videl siempre se expresó negativamente hacia él, y ahora, por primera vez desde que ambos justicieros se conocieron, ella le hablaba con suavidad externándole su más sincera gratitud por salvarla. Sonriente, Gohan le devolvió la calidez que ella le ofrecía por medio de sus facciones, retirándose de allí sin borrar la alegría de sus labios.

Ese gesto honesto y amable se grabó en su mente por el resto de la noche regalándole un plácido descanso; sin embargo, al reiniciar su usanza matinal a la mañana siguiente, Gohan se extrañó de no ser perseguido por Videl como regularmente hubiese pasado. Por ende, voló tranquilamente llegando a la preparatoria actuando con normalidad.

Normalidad que, súbitamente, se acabó cuando ella lo saludó apareciendo de la nada.

– _Buenos días, Gohan…_

– _Buenos días, Videl…_

Cualquier otro habría considerado ese saludo como uno más; empero, esa muestra de cortesía fue el último clavo que se necesitaba para sepultar el enigma del Gran Saiyaman. Videl, exponiendo sus argumentos sin dar marcha atrás, desnudó hasta el más mísero alegato de Gohan por proteger su secreto no teniendo más opción que terminar aceptándolo todo. Absolutamente todo, menos…

– _¿No me estás mintiendo?_ –con sospecha y una pizca de picardía, Videl lo acorraló con sus indagaciones.

– _No, te juro que no_ –temeroso y con evidente nerviosismo, Gohan le mintió– _no, ese tipo de cabello dorado no soy yo._

Y como si estuviese jugando una partida de ajedrez, Videl, con una estocada mortal, le propinó un doloroso jaque mate al inclinar la balanza a su favor.

– _Bien te creo, pero también quiero que participes en el próximo torneo de artes marciales._

– _¡Qué!_

– _Lo que oíste, quiero que participes. Estoy segura que obtendrás un excelente lugar, y lo sé luego de ver como venciste a ese dinosaurio con un sólo golpe._

– _No gracias, no me interesan los torneos._

– _¡Pues será mejor que aceptes o les diré a todos que eres el Gran Saiyaman!_

– _¡No!_

– _¡Sí!_ –Divertida, la pelinegra dominaba la situación– _si quieres que guarde el secreto tendrás que participar en el torneo._

– _Tú ganas Videl, participaré en el torneo._

– _¡Qué bien, será fantástico!_ –triunfante, Videl se alejaba cuando otra idea se apoderó de ella– _por cierto Gohan, también quiero que me enseñes a volar, me parece injusto que sólo tú sepas hacerlo._

Más derrotado que nunca, Gohan no puso obstáculo alguno permitiendo que Videl sacara aún más provecho de su triunfo. Viéndola reírse y alejándose, Gohan simplemente suspiró algo desalentado lamentando que su álter ego haya sido desenmascarado. No obstante, y en cierta forma, le tranquilizaba que Videl creyera su mentira al negar que también era el guerrero dorado.

Mentira que, como todas tarde o temprano, tendrá que caer.

De regreso en su salón, aquella atmósfera aplastante que Videl ejercía sobre él se disipó como si una gran ventisca se la hubiera llevado. En su lugar, un ambiente más relajado se adueñó de todo brindándole alivio a Gohan. Aún así, las miradas furtivas y disimuladas no cesaron entre los dos. Al contrario, éstas ya se habían vuelto tan normales en ellos que eran un hábito difícil de dejar.

Esos ojos no dejaban de mirarle.

Esos ojos no renunciaban a su etéreo misticismo.

Esos ojos no se resistían a escudriñar los suyos sin impedirle hacer lo mismo.

Ya en casa, y desafiando los pronósticos, Gohan consiguió persuadir a su madre para permitirle entrenar ausentándose de la escuela por unos días. Pero, como si fuesen dos imanes con polaridades opuestas, el ya irrompible magnetismo que los atrapó venció los miles de kilómetros de distancia haciendo que, Gohan y Videl, estuvieran uno frente al otro nuevamente.

Ver las caras de Videl y su mamá al conocerse era un recuerdo que solía traer del pasado para llenarse de nostalgia y felicidad, ya que ambas eran mujeres dotadas con similitudes tan increíbles que resultaba absurdo no creer que las dos tuviesen algún remoto parentesco. Gruñidos y reclamos fueron y vinieron; pero, tal hecho, sólo las haría tejer un fuerte y duradero nexo.

Un nexo que las convencería de ser más que solamente suegra y nuera, sino, madre e hija.

No fue sencillo para Gohan al principio, Videl y su escepticismo eran la mayor barrera que ella tendría que superar si realmente deseaba que sus pies se liberaran de los grilletes de la gravedad. Videl, ensimismada por lo que juraba que era un truco de magia, se reclinó hacia a él acercándose a sus gruesas manos, las cuales, refugiaban entre sus palmas una diminuta chispa de energía.

Gohan, callado, no hallaba las palabras para describir aquella mezcla apoteósica de matices que le otorgaban a esos ojos el más hermoso resplandor. Y allí estaba otra vez, esa impetuosa necesidad de hechizarse por su lindura. Pero ahora fue peor. Su pequeña nariz, confabulándose con su boca entreabierta, se volvieron una vista tan adictiva que tuvo que actuar para liberarse de su encanto.

– _Te toca intentarlo Videl, sólo concéntrate y mantente tranquila_ –queriendo romper con aquel placentero tormento, Gohan se puso de pie reanudando las lecciones de vuelo.

– _A ver…_

– _Recuerda, hazlo tranquilamente._

La vio fruncir el ceño con frustración al tratar de hacer algo que consideraba imposible, y tal enfado, exponencialmente, fue haciéndose más marcado al no conseguir nada. Videl, reacia a renunciar como es su naturaleza, continuó tratando de expulsar aquel poder que ella poseía. Si bien trató, entre sus delgados dedos femeninos ninguna luz brilló.

– _No te presiones Videl, sino lo haces con calma no podrás expulsar tu ki._

Levantando la cabeza con muchísima lentitud, Videl se le quedó mirando sin un ápice de rabia ni furia; por el contrario, en sus humedecidas pupilas se percibía la más amarga tristeza y decepción. Aquello, convenció a Gohan que en Videl había mucho más que sólo rabietas de enojo y expresiones malhumoradas. Videl, sin darse cuenta, empezaba a cambiar de actitud gracias a él.

Conmovido y deseoso de mantener encendido aquel fuego combativo y apasionado que ardía en ella, Gohan la sujetó de uno de sus hombros animándola tácitamente. Videl, asintiendo en silencio, volvió a intentarlo mil veces más sin decaer al fracasar. Sin embargo, con cada uno de sus innumerables fallos se acercó, milímetro a milímetro, a su ansiada victoria.

Más adelante, y todavía revoloteando en sus mentes el gracioso lío que Milk protagonizó durante el almuerzo, Videl por fin consumó su éxito al materializarse su escurridizo ki enmudeciéndola al no darle crédito a lo que veía. A partir de ese punto la Videl incrédula y rígida se esfumó, siendo sustituida por una que ya era parte del alocado y mágico mundo de Son Gohan.

– _Muy bien Videl, lo estás haciendo muy bien…_

Parada sobre la fresca y verdosa hierba de las montañas, Videl volvía a implorar por un milagro anhelando elevarse por encima de los árboles acariciando con las manos el brillante cielo. La providencia, escuchando sus ruegos, le concedió su petición. Pronto, sus pies dejaron de sentir la dureza del suelo al ser sostenidos por un invisible y sobrenatural empuje que la hizo flotar.

– _¡Mírate Videl, estás flotando!_

– _¡Cierra la boca que no me dejas concentrarme!_

Dándole una muestra de su carácter, Videl calló sus halagos esforzándose por mantenerse a flote. La suave brisa que soplaba desde abajo ascendió por su anatomía agitando su ropa; asimismo, sus largas coletas bailaban erráticas al sacudirse de un lado al otro. Tristemente para la heroína, el agotamiento acumulado por el entrenamiento la mermó forzándola a regresar a tierra.

Habiendo aterrizado, Videl posó su atención en Gohan intimidándolo como cuando se conocieron. A pesar de su imagen agresiva, Gohan le regaló un semblante radiante de alegría por su hazaña. Notando como el sol se escondía en el horizonte, Videl se despidió de Gohan prometiéndole volver mañana para continuar practicando y así perfeccionar su técnica de vuelo.

Aunque, lo que ocurrió luego, lo admitieran o no, los marcó con fuego a los dos.

– _Sabes Videl, te recomiendo que te cortes un poco tu cabello_ –sin pensar en lo que decía, Gohan meramente le habló con sinceridad– _pero claro, sólo es una sugerencia._

Nadie, ni siquiera Shenlong, podría borrar de la memoria de Gohan el tono rojizo que se extendió por las mejillas de Videl al decirle su humilde opinión. Y ella, luciendo una actitud más coqueta, se giró hacia él sonriéndole con timidez. Hallándose allí, lejos de la civilización y en medio de la nada, Videl fue incapaz de no formularle aquella pregunta que brotó desde lo más recóndito de su corazón.

– _¿Así es cómo te gustan las chicas, con el cabello corto?_

Pero Gohan, reluciendo la herencia de su padre, lo arruinó todo.

– _No, no me malinterpretes. No es que me gusten así, sino que sería más cómodo para ti si peleas con el cabello corto_ –le explicó avergonzado– _si lo llevas largo podría lastimarte los ojos o tu oponente…_

Y la Videl que conoció en su primer encuentro, reviviendo espontáneamente, lo silenció de inmediato dejándolo congelado.

– _¡Ya cállate, no te metas en lo que no te importa!_ –Vociferó llena de ira– _¡yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi cabello!_

Muchos años en el futuro, cuando la confianza entre ambos se tronó tan grande que yacían desnudos bajo las sábanas, Videl le confesó a Gohan que su simple recomendación fue el catalizador que avivó su efervescente química haciéndola tomar un par de tijeras. Y una coleta a la vez, su mítico peinado que la acompañó desde su infancia sucumbió por el hecho de enamorarse.

– _¿Acaso dije algo malo?_

Los siguientes días fueron de aprendizaje, no sólo para Videl, sino también, para Gohan. Mientras Videl se abría paso por un sendero repleto de técnicas secretas, Gohan recorría su propia senda guiándose por las enseñanzas de Videl. Porque Videl, sin saberlo, fue la persona que le enseñó a Gohan a convivir con otros, y máxime, a descubrir sentimientos que sólo una mujer incita.

Aún le avergonzaba, por supuesto, pero Gohan ya no dudaba en mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando admirando lo bella que era. No se atrevía a decírselo, ni en broma. Todavía no había llegado el momento para tal revelación, de todos modos, los dos se mentalizaban en el cercano torneo sin imaginar el infernal tormento rosado que caería sobre todos.

Y tristemente, ella sería le primera en sufrir.

Muchas veces, encontrándose en soledad, Gohan se maldecía a él mismo por no haber intervenido. Se insultaba por su pasividad y omisión, las cuales, indirectamente, contribuyeron para que Spopovich se divirtiera con Videl desmoronándola hasta casi acabar con su estadía en este plano existencial.

No obstante, al escuchar sus gritos agónicos y al ver como la sangre teñía su ropa, Gohan no pudo contenerse más. Tal nivel de odio y enfado, no se repetía desde la ocasión en que el mismísimo Cell lo llevó a rebasar el límite de su tolerancia. Y al igual que con Cell, el lado salvaje y saiyajin de Gohan exigía ser liberado de su jaula.

Aún así, su bestia interior debió enfriar sus emociones al ver a Videl libre de las garras de Spopovich. Verla destruida y sin la capacidad de mover un dedo hizo que el huracán que rugía en él se callara, apagando el resplandor dorado que lo envolvía para correr hacia ella. La cargó en sus brazos como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, una muñeca repleta de grietas y fisuras.

Spopovich salió de sus pensamientos; ella se apoderó por completo de ellos. Con cuidado la colocó en una camilla, suplicándole al doctor de la enfermería que actuara cuanto antes. Y justo allí, al verla respirar entrecortado y soltando pequeños quejidos, que Gohan se animó lo suficiente como para admitírselo a él mismo: aquello que lo mantenía cerca de ella ya no era un simple cariño.

Teniendo ahora un nombre para definir lo que sentía por ella, Gohan no se movió de su lecho viéndose tentado a tomarla de la mano. Cayendo ante dicha tentación, ese gesto afectuoso trajo a su mente cada suceso que compartió con ella desde que Ireza los presentó. Convenciéndose, definitivamente, que haberse conocido no fue una casualidad ni un producto del azar.

Era pésimo para expresarse abiertamente; pese a eso, por dentro sabía que ese era un sentir atávico que lo encadenaba por el resto de su existencia a ella. La cuidaría y la protegería, no permitiría que ningún otro sujeto la tocase. Seguía siendo inexperto en esos temas, pero ya tendría una vida por delante para aprender a amarla con todos sus sentidos.

– _Resiste un poco más Videl, te prometo que muy pronto regresaré con algo que te ayudará…_

Oyéndolo, Videl se volteó con mucha dificultad hacia él mirándole con sus ojos entreabiertos y heridos. No fue necesario responderle verbalmente, en ese intercambio visual Gohan comprendió la contestación de Videl impregnada de confianza en él: ¿quién hubiese imaginado que ella depositaría cada gramo de su fe en aquel superhéroe que tanto fastidio le produjo al inicio?

Bajo las lágrimas de dolor, esos ojos confiaban en él.

Bajo las lágrimas de angustia, esos ojos se regocijaban al verle.

Bajo las lágrimas de sufrimiento, esos ojos se llenaban de amor por él.

No queriendo causar problemas, Gohan se retiró cumpliendo los deseos de Mr. Satán quien comenzaba a preguntarse sobre el palpable vínculo entre su hija y él. Quince angustiosos minutos más tarde, su padre reapareció motivándolo a correr a toda velocidad irrumpiendo en la habitación ignorando los reclamos del furioso campeón mundial.

Para Gohan no bastaba con comprobar que cada fractura y contusión sanaran, no, necesitaba más. Quería darle el abrazo más fuerte del mundo y con caricias borrar de su piel el mal recuerdo de los puñetazos de Spopovich. Le costaba trabajo mantenerlo oculto; aunque, poco a poco, su creciente afecto por Videl se encontraba a punto de romper la represa que lo contenía.

Represa que, violentamente, acabará explotando cuando sus bocas se besaran.

Por otra parte, si antes de irse ya su presencia causaba revuelo para Mr. Satán, sanar las lesiones de Videl con una insignificante semilla agrandó, todavía más, la conmoción de éste. Empero, del mismo modo en que su primogénita lo logró, Mr. Satán terminaría amoldándose e integrándose a la demencial realidad que Gohan y sus amigos construyeron a su alrededor.

Y como si se tratase de un mal chiste o una maldición, cuando Gohan creía que por fin las cosas se normalizarían, explorando así, los misterios que la adolescencia traía consigo, ocurrió algo que lo obligó a enfrentar un desafío de proporciones colosales que, de no solucionarse, cubriría con una maldad infinita hasta el más recóndito de los confines de la Tierra.

– _Hace siete años en el Torneo de Cell aparecieron unos sujetos misteriosos y el niño que los acompañaba eras tú Gohan… ¿no es así?_

Videl, negándose a quedarse atrás, insistió en acompañarlo deseosa de saciar su hambre de respuestas. Pero quizás, las respuestas que escuchó no eran precisamente las que esperaba oír. Aún así, olvidándose de aquello por un breve instante, una gigantesca incógnita del pasado salió a la luz destrozando en absoluto una mentira que ella, en el fondo, nunca pudo creer.

Sin otra alternativa, Gohan debió dejarla sola dándole un último vistazo antes de partir. Adornando una suave sonrisa, Gohan no halló vestigios de aquella desconfianza, duda y recelo que en un comienzo relucían inclementes en esos ojos azules. En contraste, él fue capaz de sentir una incalculable calidez que le reafirmaba que esa ya no era la Videl de antaño. No. Esa era otra Videl.

Era una Videl que lo esperaría eternamente confiando en su regreso. Una Videl que se negaría a aceptar su presunta muerte aunque las evidencias así lo dijeran. Una Videl que, inclusive, lo buscaría en el mismísimo paraíso dejándose guiar por los designios de su corazón. En definitiva, esa ya no era la Videl huraña y fría que lo perseguía deseando desenmascararlo.

No obstante, Gohan tendría que aguardar para poder estar frente a ella de nuevo, atreviéndose así, a sobrepasar la delgada línea que los separaba de ser algo más. Por otra parte, tal espera lo marcó de tal modo que lo volvió casi irreconocible para la chica que se acostumbró a un Gohan delgado, tímido y avergonzado.

– _¿Eres tú, Gohan?_

Ese cuestionamiento tuvo dos propósitos: uno para satisfacer el anhelo de volverlo a ver y otro para ratificarse a ella misma que ese hombre sí era Gohan. Sí, ese que la sujetaba del hombro era un hombre, un hombre que la silenció con sus facciones y su aspecto varonil. Aquello, paradójicamente, era una especie de travesura perpetrada por la propia providencia:

La chica ruda que jamás mostraba sus sentires, ahora se derretía en lágrimas al reclamarle su ausencia.

El chico timorato que se afanaba en esconder su fuerza, la abrazaba audaz con sus musculosos brazos.

Ambos, sin proponérselo, se habían convertido en sus opuestos exactos. Y esto no fue para nada un impedimento, sino que fue un trampolín que acrecentó su ya irremediable atracción. Ocultos debajo de la sombra de un pilar, mientras los demás seguían celebrando la derrota de Majin Buu, Gohan saldó consigo mismo la deuda que arrastraba desde que le entregó la semilla del ermitaño.

La besó sin importarle que los vieran, sin importarle las bromas que sus amigos le harían, sin importarle qué opinaran su madre y Mr. Satán. Gohan, sin más insoportables demoras, mandó al demonio sus temores y su vergüenza dejándose embriagar por esa boca que le robaba la energía y la voluntad haciéndole desear un mutuo porvenir para ellos solos.

Un porvenir que, dichosamente, se cumplió.

– ¿Cómo sigue mamá, ya se siente mejor?

Abandonando sus recuerdos y alejándose del ayer que tanto añoraba, Gohan se levantó de su silla girándose a su derecha. Pan, su hija, ya toda una mujer adulta y madura, le miraba fijamente esperando por su respuesta. Gohan, quitándose los anteojos y peinado su cabellera con tenues matices grises, se humedeció sus secos labios preparándose para responderle.

– Está bien, una enfermera vino hace una hora y le suministró un calmante–colocándose de nuevo sus gafas, Gohan se le acercó a su primogénita–puedes estar tranquila, tu mamá duerme plácidamente.

– Qué bueno, en las últimas semanas el dolor no la dejaba dormir bien–aproximándose a la cama de hospital donde Videl dormía, Pan se reclinó sobre ella besándola en el rostro luchando por no llorar–perdona la demora mamá, pero ya llegué.

– Ella estuvo preguntando por ti antes de dormirse–Gohan, sentándose otra vez al lado de su esposa, la tomó de la mano acariciando la sortija de matrimonio que él mismo le colocó hacía varias décadas atrás–le alegrará saber que ya estás aquí.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Pan, notando un bulto en las mantas de la camilla, se inclinó para examinarlo descubriendo de qué se trataba–es un anuario escolar y es muy antiguo.

– Es el anuario que recibimos tu madre y yo cuando nos graduamos de preparatoria–explicándole, Gohan le habló lleno de nostalgia–antes de venir al hospital lo busqué para mostrárselo a Videl, en ese anuario hay muchos de nuestros recuerdos.

– Mamá me contó algunas historias sobre ustedes–Pan, ojeando las envejecidas páginas del anuario, se carcajeó levemente al encontrar a sus padres entre las fotografías de los muchos graduados de esa generación–me platicó cuando atrapaste una pelota de béisbol y nadie creía el salto que diste, y también me dijo lo torpe que eras cuando se conocieron; aunque eso mismo fue lo que terminó haciendo que le gustaras.

– ¿Eso te dijo? –Sonriéndole, Gohan alegró su apagado semblante–cuando llegaste estaba recordando muchas cosas y me resulta tan increíble que hayan pasado tantos años.

– Bueno papá, ustedes se conocieron hace más de cincuenta años. Claro que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

– ¡Dios santo, cómo es posible! –Gohan exclamó anonadado, para seguidamente fijar su mirada en su hija–sé que te lo digo a menudo Pan, pero eres idéntica a tu madre.

– Sí, papá–le sonrió Pan–me lo dices muy a menudo.

Apenado, Gohan agachó un poco la cabeza. Él esperaba no estarse comportando como un viejo necio pero al ver el parecido físico entre Pan y Videl, él sencillamente no podía pasar por alto su similitud. Con su hija haciéndole compañía en el hospital, Gohan evocó el día cuando Videl le confesó su embarazo perdiéndole el interés a aquel gato que decía ser un dios destructor.

Decidieron comprometerse luego de un par de años de noviazgo, sabiendo que estaban preparados para asumir el reto de establecerse por su cuenta. La boda, financiada por su suegro, se llevó a cabo en su casa en las montañas donde estarían lejos de la prensa. Y pese a ser relativamente sencilla y familiar, ni Gohan ni Videl hubiesen pedido algo mejor.

Un altar de madera fue edificado justo en la colina donde, en su adolescencia, Gohan le enseñó a Videl a volar. Eligieron ese sitio en particular por el fuerte valor sentimental que le tenían, y si este representaba el punto exacto en donde su relación floreció, entonces, con muchísima más razón, ese mismo punto era el indicado para consolidar para siempre su unión.

– _Acepto…_

Oyéndola aceptarlo como su esposo, Gohan debió luchar por sostenerse en pie al ser golpeado por miles de sentimientos. Pese a sentir una pizca de nerviosismo, Gohan consiguió colocarle el anillo procediendo inmediatamente a besarla mientras los invitados sonreían conmovidos. Al separarse de ella, la vio como lo que era desde ese instante y hasta el final de sus vidas: como su esposa.

En esos ojos vio verdadera felicidad.

En esos ojos vio auténtica ternura.

En esos ojos vio genuina ilusión.

Finalizada la ceremonia y la posterior fiesta, ambos, finalmente, pudieron conocerse por segunda ocasión. Y a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta se conocieron debajo las mantas de una cama disfrutando del roce íntimo de sus pieles desnudas. Lo dio todo por ella: cada beso, cada mordida, cada acariciada y cada empuje pretendían más que sólo complacerla, sino también, enloquecerla.

Al recordar ese momento, aún su cuerpo se estremecía por completo. Oírla pedirle más entretanto se retorcía de placer por sus pujantes movimientos, le hizo perder la cordura aumentando su brío sin medirse. Videl pasó de jadear a gemir y de gemir a gritar, pero esos gritos no fueron como los que Spopovich la forzó a liberar. No. Esos sí eran gritos que quería oír a diario.

Y alimentado por su voz entrecortada, Gohan no se atrevió a detenerse hasta que fuera uno con ella totalmente. Videl fue la mujer que le ayudó a salir de su caparazón, la mujer que le mostró lo que era estar enamorado, la mujer con quien aprendió a hacer el amor y mucho más. Teniendo ella tantos significados para él, llamarla simplemente su esposa se quedaba corto.

– _Así se hace Pan, continúa atacando así…_

Con la llegada de Pan, Videl se apegó mucho a ella. En Pan, Videl se veía a ella misma en su infancia, una infancia que se truncó cuando su madre falleció. Esa muerte la encerró en su interior, transformándola en su propia prisionera ocultándose detrás de una actitud y apariencia amarga. Un largo encierro que, indiscutiblemente, finalizaría al cruzarse Gohan en su camino.

– _Muy bien Pan, hazlo de nuevo…_

Decidida a que Pan no creciera cometiendo el mismo error que ella, Videl no se despegó de su hija volviéndose muy unidas las dos. Diariamente y en el jardín de su hogar, Videl entrenaba a Pan mostrándole las posturas y técnicas básicas de pelea que ella perfeccionó en su juventud. Tales entrenamientos sacaron a relucir el talento nato de Pan, quien heredó la destreza de sus padres.

– ¿Pan?

– ¡Mamá!

Una somnolienta y agotada Videl despertó, súbitamente, sorprendiendo a unos cansados Gohan y Pan que luchaban por no dormirse al ser más de medianoche. Pan, con más agilidad que su padre, se levantó aproximándose a Videl quien esbozó una endeble sonrisa. Los tres lo sabían a la perfección, pero ni Gohan ni Pan se atrevían a decirlo. Aunque Videl, con valentía, lo dijo:

– Hija, qué alegría verte. No me queda mucho tiempo…

– Mamá no digas eso, esto es sólo un malestar pasajero.

– No te engañes Pan, sabes muy bien que digo la verdad–Videl, con voz ahogada, le afirmó–sé lo que debes estar pensando, lo sé muy bien. Años atrás, cuando vi a mi padre en las mismas condiciones, me negaba a verlo partir pero no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, mamá? –Pan, empezando a llorar, la abrazó.

– No te quedarás sola, tu padre estará contigo–mirando a Gohan de soslayo, Videl miró de regreso a su hija–no eres ninguna mujer débil, jamás lo fuiste. No te preocupes por mí, conozco el lugar a donde voy. Morí hace muchos años cuando Majin Buu nos atacó; he visto el paraíso con mis propios ojos, allí nos reencontraremos los tres.

– Videl–Gohan, sintiendo un mal presentimiento, quería explotar pero no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo–Videl, yo…

– No digas nada, mi amor–ella, mirándolo con sus ojos azules ahora sin brillo, le obsequió una mirada tranquilizadora pese a la situación–me has enseñado tantas cosas que no tengo forma para agradecértelo. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo no cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada…

Y dicho eso su respiración se tornó más pesada y fatigosa, llegando al grado de detenerse. Acompañando su última exhalación, el interminable pitido del medidor cardíaco les confirmó que su corazón ya no latía más. Pan, entrando en pánico, corrió desesperada en busca de alguna enfermera. Gohan, por su parte, rompió en llanto todavía resistiéndose a la idea de dejarla ir.

Aquellos ojos que alguna vez lo intimidaron, ya no lo miraban más.

Aquellos ojos que lo enamoraron, se despidieron de él para no verse más.

Aquellos ojos que le robaron su color al cielo, se cerraron para no abrirse más.

Los pésames vinieron de todas direcciones; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos llegó a calar en él. Pan, sobrellevando el dolor con gran resiliencia, se encargó de los detalles del funeral dejando que su padre continuara llorando a su esposa fallecida. Y arribada la hora de sepultarla, Gohan se plantó como un roble frente su lápida sin tener la más remota intención de marcharse de allí.

La lluvia, apiadándose de él, le brindó su apoyo cuando la soledad lo rodeó queriendo hundirlo aún más en la melancolía. En su mano, sujetándolo con fuerza, Gohan sostenía el anuario que en las semanas recientes fue el foco de su atención al permitirle viajar atrás y revivir su historia con Videl. No obstante, le gustara o no, tenía que dejar el pasado enfrentando el presente.

– Te sepulté aquí, en nuestra colina, en el mismo lugar donde te enseñé a volar y nos casamos–hablándole al viento, como si supiese que Videl le escuchaba en alguna parte, Gohan luchaba por articular con claridad–Pan ha sido muy valiente, mucho más valiente que yo para superar tu partida. Esa valentía la heredó de ti, mi amor, siempre fuiste más valiente que yo.

Deteniéndolo por un segundo, una leve ventisca agitó las flores que adornaban la tumba de Videl. Tal escena, fue para él, una señal que ella le oía.

– Una vez, cuando era niño, leí en uno de los tantos libros que mi mamá me obligaba a leer que todos las personas tenemos un destino en la vida, pero para descubrir cuál es necesitamos de alguien quien nos guie–le comentó Gohan quebrándose su voz–tú fuiste mi guía Videl, me diste una vida que jamás imaginé que tendría.

Resoplando, prosiguió.

– Confío en lo que dijiste, sé que estás en el otro mundo esperándome; aún sí, te echo mucho de menos, Videl. Te extraño tanto, pero seré paciente, sé que nos volveremos a ver…

Aquel no era el final, era tan sólo el epílogo de un maravilloso vínculo tejido entre los dos. Un vínculo que comenzó hacía más de cinco décadas cuando Ireza, sin planearlo, fue la celestina que los puso en el mismo sendero construyendo, ladrillo a ladrillo, su legado. Formaron una familia y tuvieron una hija que posee lo mejor de cada uno. No había nada que lamentar, nada.

Maldecía su longeva naturaleza extraterrestre, pero eso no los separaría eternamente. Y sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gohan se dio la vuelta volando a casa de Pan ansioso por contarles a sus nietos todo lo que compartió junto a Videl. Porque lo que los dos compartieron no tenía forma de ser definida ni catalogada, aquello, meramente, era imposible de lograr.

Inefable, así era el amor que aquellos ojos azules sembraron en él.

 **Fin**

Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, se los agradezco mucho. Años atrás, en mis torpes inicios escribiendo fics, escribí uno llamado **Reminiscencia** donde exploraba la muerte de Gohan y lo que Videl sintió por su partida. Gracias a ese viejo fic, se me ocurrió que podría darle un giro a esa idea explorando ese mismo escenario pero ahora desde el punto de vista de Gohan.

Supongo que Gohan, al tener herencia saiyajin, viviría por muchos más años que Videl quien es una mujer normal. Los imagino envejeciendo a ritmos distintos: Gohan se conservaría más pese a su avanzada edad mientras que Videl sí luciría mayores signos de envejecimiento. Esa imagen me resulta muy triste, pero envejecer forma parte del ciclo de la vida.

Ya para terminar, quería agradecerle a mi querida amiga **Linkyiwakura** quien tiempo atrás me mencionó una canción que, precisamente, fue la que ayudó a darle forma a esta historia. Si alguno de ustedes desea escuchar la canción de la que les hablo, los invito a buscarla en You Tube con este nombre: **Whitesnake - Is This Love**.

Espero que esta historia les haya gustado, no es perfecta pero me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leer, nos veremos en otra historia. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
